User blog:Legendarybluescarf/My Top Seven Ideas For This Site~LBS
'INTRO' Yolo~~ Mates. It's Scarf here, again. For this blog, I decided to put down my top seven ideas for this AWESOME website. Any of these ideas are not to offend anyone. I'm just offering my suggestions to better the site. '1. A New Theme Every Month/Season/Period/(Amount of Time).' So, the first point means that we should get a new theme. Instead of this basic same old island, maybe we could get the watchtower for a space theme. Or Atlantis for a aquatic theme. We could even have the Light for a, well, light theme. It really doesn't matter, as long as the site can portray the creative feeling we all came here for. '2. Our Own Unique Infobox/Templates.' I came across a small discussion about having your own templates, which ended in a 'no'. To keep it similar to the "official" Young Justice Wiki (or something like that) was the reason. Here is a quote from the About Us section on the homepage. "Here, we allow users to create their own fan fiction stories, characters, jutsu, etc...." Personally, I think it's a big contradiction that we can do all of those things listed, except for make our own infobox templates. It's not like the templates are super amazing to look at. Sorry for my rambling. I'm done... for now. :P '3. An Example/Tutorial for New Users' Some might say you have to learn on your own, or to ask other active members, but last time I checked, they weren't a lot of active members. Having an easy-to-access and clear tutorial on how to make characters, species, planets, groups, locations, timestamps, etc. can really save a lot of time and help the site. Needless to say, some people are lazy and/or they don't have the time to pick around the site to see other people's works so they can start on their own. (May be or not talking from experience). '4. A Site-Wide Group/Organization.' This idea is a bit cooky, but could be fun, nevertheless. This was done on another fanon site I'm apart of, specifically the fairytailfanon wikia. There wasn't any problems, just a guild that anyone could've been apart of. I have that idea for this site too! It wouldn't be the Justice League, obviously. It'd have to be a neutral organization. That way, it's not strictly good nor is it pure evil. I was thinking like a place where people with superpowers/abilities could hang out. Like a Commoners Guild. This one is a bit farfetched but could still work. '5. A Site-Wide Fanfiction' '6. A Site-Wide Interactive Fanfiction' These ideas sorta piggyback off the 4th idea. I'll give you the framework for the 5th first. Everytwo weeks, writers will write a story that reflects on the wikia's name. YJ Legacy. Through a series of votes, user's characters will get to be apart of the fiction. Only those with pages that are done well can participate in the votes. The writer then will write those characters into the story. The same could be done with plots and decisions. If a writer can no longer continue, auditions could be held to find a replacement. (There could be a waiting list). Yeah... just a little complicated... The Sixth Idea is basically the same, except users sign up on a list and take turns writing paragraphs to make a unique story. The paragraphs cannot be silly and must relate to the topic. No one is allowed to edit someone else's paragraphs or they should be banned. The only person with such power are the admins, and thats only when there are spelling/grammar errors. If everyone on the list goes, than ya repeat. '7. Admin Regulations' I couldn't help but notice the lack of admin activity around the site. I, again, personally, think their should be rules and regulations a Admin should follow to keep their status. I, currently, don't know the status of the admin rules. Again, these are just my ideas. A minimum amount of edits each month should be required. If the current admin fail to master this criteria, than a new admine should be picked. There can't be any biased dissicions and no one can just pick whoever they want. In order to become admin, they must do the admin criteria as well. And I know some people have stuff going on in their lives and they can't be dedicated to the site 24/7 but a month of absence should give you some time to get your stuff togethor. 'CONCLUSION' HEHEHE. Errmm. I hope you liked my ideas. If you did, leave a comment. If you didn't, leave a comment. If you have other ideas, leave a comment. Just leave a comment. Thanks for reading, if you actually read, and peace out! Category:Blog posts